omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roleplay Nuances/@comment-26164274-20151015024658/@comment-26164274-20151015025135
This is a list of the short phrases, called beats, used to describe a character's movements usually just before he or she says something. These beats came from the novels analyzed for this text. The number of slash marks after the verb indicate the number of times that particular beat was used. Common modifiers used with the principle verb are listed after the slash marks. source. clapped him on the shoulder pinched his eyebrows shouldered her way into the mob he pitched forward eyelids fluttered and opened tottered toward the door puckered into a pout puffed as he lowered his bulk tipped forward lurched sideways skidded down the hallway burst // into tears, through the door whacked the pillow plucked at her sleeve glanced ////////////// at, outside, fearfully, sadly nodded ////////////// sighed ///////////// ruefully, glumly looked /////////////////////////// round-eyed, over, up, at him with a beaming smile, troubled, him over, sourly, long- suffering, pained, baffled, into his eyes, wide-eyed, into his face, wistful shrugged /////////// shivered //// shook his head ////////////// finger smiled ///////////// stopped //// to wheeze, smiling shuddered // frowned ////// turned ///////// away, to, toward, her head, red blinked /// chewed /// thumb, lip, nail rushed /// came ///// over, in, out pooched her lips out walked or walking /// in, with labored awkwardness, noiselessly studied struggled out of his overcoat stuffed it in the bag wrestled into the coat, it out of the box jammed it back in pursed his lips rummaged in the shopping bag started ///// fingering it, to bawl, to leave, toward, to pry himself lifted //// his glass, the paper replaced / left ////// without closing his mouth, again picked /// imaginary lint from her sleeve, the trunk up, at her food stuck / a cigarette in his face, out her lip dug / out a opened ///// her eyes, the door, her mouth leaned // over, heavily on the bed rail, back in her chair patted /// his stomach, her knee, his shoulder punched / buttons flipped / the lights off whistledkept quiet stood up gave him a detailed account pressed the button let out a long breath straightened // up, impatiently took his face in her hands froze tried to re-swallow her stomach eyebrows went up thumbed through the papers gasped /// broke /// into a sly smile, out a cigar jittered threw up both hands unlocked the door led them in put a finger to his lips grimaced /// glowered /// relaxed let his features mellow drew himself up nostrils dilated switched off got // into the argument, clumsily up held out both hands took /// a few steps stepped //// into the hallway, back nimbly shied away wriggled // into pajamas wiggled / her toes knelt /// reached out and touched her drew back hastily tried to be a roadblock dropped // the papers, to her knees drummed /// on the table, fingernails got up, squared his shoulder, went into the meeting pushed back from his desk sat back bathed and painted and combed emptied the drink cut in gathered // them by eye, up her skirts returned yawned bit her lip twisted one toe in the grass repressed a yawn scowled /// slumped // stumbling and stammering she told appeared to count to ten counted to ten sat down pulled up a chair timidly touched her hand jaw dropped muffed the adjustment grinned grudged a grin jaw muscles were jumping trotted over recalled... and winced swayed covered his ears slapped a hand to his face charged toward it trembled was choked with mellowed slightly thought rapidly hummed happily shoved /// into the crowd, his chair back, through the door hooked // his spectacles over his ears, a thumb at gave waystretched and felt a great weariness, like a million lumbered upstairs dimpled ///pondered it made a face waved // the papers, a hand, it aside, vaguely at the screens raised his voice swallowed gulped coughed strangled jumped in clipped his answers mouth worked, but only noises came out snorted poised to get uprelaxed with a great sighbarely hesitated swaggered off held his breath eyes twinkled fixed /// it, him with an eye whirled around screwed up his face blushed met them took a cigar out of his mouth put his fingers to his lips and whistled threw a salute changed to a smile snuck a glance squeezed his hand eyes got big undulated away raised both arms followed stared /// blindly at it gave in yanked them off closed /// his eyes, the door, the file twisted, almost falling out of his chair sat up // dumped his drink covered it pointed a finger pause eyes filled with tears quivered shifted his attention twanged the string tossed it to // his spectacles on his muffler, his eyes sat by her waited stared at // his glass, her scowled showed him // how to, where to dropped the matter made a croaking noise swung around glided towards them pursued the last bite with a fork fed sat down pulled him down jutted out his lips fitted his fingertips together glared glowered pointed out made a disorderly rout swore cursed giggled heaved a sigh went // blindly, with her called out reached for her went around the table squirmed thought about it strolled into the room poured a glass of water gripped his arm puttered about leered at him